


Sunday

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: I did it, hope you enjoy. A next one about Liz's present and Done. As always, all the mistakes are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood, fire, pain, the smell of burnt flesh overwhelming his senses, a scream…

“Lizzie”.

Red woke up suddenly, his sleepwear stuck to his body, soaked in sweat, panting, his heart stammering in his chest and a little disorientated in a dark room, not recognizing instantly where he was.

When reality set down he finally remembered, and stretched his hand to reach around him finding empty and just rumpled sheets next to him. Immediately he got up, feeling a rush of fear through his body, now his eyes adapted to the darkness of the room quickly found the door.

Once in the corridor he realized it was very early in the morning, the chilling air causing goosebumps on his arm, the sweat drying on his body letting him cold.

He stopped in front of a pink colored door with a big A on it, opening it slowly to not wake up the sleeping person in it. The drapes of the window were down but even like that he could see the bed was empty too, crumpled sheets and a reddish teddy bear left over the comforter. He felt like an iron fist grabbed his heart and squeezed it painfully. He rushed out the bedroom and down the stairs.

At the bottom he saw light leaking through a crack from the kitchen’s door and felt for fist time the smell of brewed coffee. Without ceremony he opened the door with more strength than necessary and the view that greeted him was the most beautiful one ever. His two beloved girls were propped over the kitchen’s table, chatting in hushed tones and laughing. Lizzie was in her robe with her back to him and the smiling little girl clad in pink pajamas across her, working on something over the table. He let out a breath he didn’t know was holding, heart calming now, a smile tugging the corners of his lips while he leaned on the threshold.

Suddenly, the small head full of blonde curls lifted in his direction and a pair of baby blue eyes widened in surprise followed by nervousness.

-Daddy, don’t look!!!- yelled the little girl, covering with her body what she was doing meanwhile Elizabeth turned around to face him blocking the view – It’s not finished yet, GO!!!-

In a hurry the girl took what seem to be a box, and Red got a glimpse of a red ribbon and scissors while the girl got out through the door in a haste leaving him speechless and in shock.

A few seconds later, the blonde head peered through the door with a shy grin on her face.

-Sorry if I scared you, daddy, love you- and with that, disappeared again.

Liz approached a still dumbfounded Red.

-Raymond- she asked slowly- Why are you up this early? - she said putting his arms around his neck and leaning to kiss his right cheek- Good Morning-

-I…- Red stopped himself, not wanting to worry her- I missed you sweetheart, both of you. I woke up and you weren’t there. -

Feeling the mood Liz leaned back enough to look at his face closely, he looked tired, dark bags under his red rimmed eyes.

-Raymond, you look…disheveled- she said frowning- What’s wrong? -

Red looked away from the questioning blue irises and worked his jaw, but a gentle squeeze on his right shoulder told him she wasn’t done with the matter.

-I had this nightmare…- he said finally looking at her- it was awful.

-The fire? -

He nodded in agreement.

-and then when I woke up, you weren’t there, or Agnes, and for a minute I thought all of this, has been just…- he gulped, emotion feeling his eyes.

-What? -

-A dream… us, Agnes, this house, our life…a beautiful and impossible dream, and it hurt. -

Lizzie felt tears coming to her eyes and hugged him tightly, feeling him relax under her touch a few moments later.

-Red, we are here and always will- she said looking at his eyes and caressing his face- We love you, you know that right? - and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He nodded.

-Coffee? - She asked lifting a brow.

-Sounds good to me, but…What was all about that? - He said pointing the table…- and looking at her closely- and why YOU are up so early? On Sunday?

Elizabeth let out a joyful laugh and hugged him again. Then she leaned back.

-Don’t you remember what day is today, you, silly man…third June’s Sunday? -

He still was clueless.

Then she kissed him sweetly and felt him respond eagerly.

-Happy Father’s Day Raymond! - She said between kisses, and with that everything fell in place, the rush, the box, the ribbons, the “early” things.

She let go of him suddenly and slapped his butt playfully.

-and NOW, go back to the bedroom, for today I’ll let you have breakfast on bed, Agnes will be ready soon with her present- and getting close to his face- Mine… comes later- she whispered on his ear, making him shiver, and feeling the excitement of the anticipation.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Red opened the curtains to allow the first sun rays in the bedroom. Then he sat down on bed very slowly.

That has been weird…but in a nice way….in a very sweet and sexy way, last part referring to the suggestive tone of Liz when talked about her “present”, and he couldn’t help all kind of erotic stuff pass his mind. “Pull it together, Raymond” he chided himself.

But again, it was strange. He didn’t remember ever celebrate Father’s Day with the girls, but maybe the reason was that, this time last year Agnes had suffered from Tonsillitis and she had been hospitalized so it had gone unnoticed, and the year before, Lizzie and him weren’t together yet.

So he hadn’t celebrated Father’s Day since…. Jennifer. Sad memories menaced to overwhelm him…but were vanished for a few eagerly knocks at his bedroom door.

-Daddy???-The familiar blonde head peered through the door with a shy grin on her face-

-Come on in sweetheart- Red encouraged the girl.

Agnes walked to the bed in her pretty pink pj’s with yellow stars, socked feet, hair messy with blonde curls everywhere, arms behind her and eyes grinning mischievously. She stopped in front of him and very serious said:

-Daddy, today is a very special day for you and that’s why I’m going to give you a present, cause’ you have been such a nice daddy buying me toys, and playing with me-

-Okay…-Red tried so hard to not smile. Agnes looked so adorable when she was serious and imitating an adult.

The girl finally brought her hands to him showing a square box in pink, with a very elaborated red ribbon on top.

-Happy Daddy’s Day- she said gleaming joyfully and Red couldn’t help smile prideful at his daughter.

-Thank you, pinky pie- said Red grabbing the box- you shouldn’t have bothered, what is it? –

Actually it didn’t matter, anything his baby daughter give to him he knew he would adore it.

-Open it- Agnes prompted him, eyes shining.

He undone the gift very slowly and could see with the corner of the eye that Agnes was more thrilled for the gift than himself. Finally, he grabbed something enveloped in, and raised it to his eyes. A big smile displayed on his face, it was kind of a trophy, very nice done by the way, with a small golden band at the bottom that read: “Dad # 1”.

-Baby this is so beautiful, I love it!!!- he said beaming enthusiastic to the grinning face of Agnes-

-You do??? Nice!!!Mommy helped me do it- she said still grinning and bouncing on her feet-…and now the part two, it’s going to be sticky…you ready? –

Red nodded a little confused. Abruptly the child threw herself to his neck and hugged him tightly showering him with sweet little sloppy kisses all over his face, Red started to laugh animatedly in surprise. Then the girl leaned back a little and said with this smile on her face.

-Love you daddy, you’re the best daddy ever, Happy Father’s Day!!!- and hugged him again.

-and you’re the best daughter ever, pinky pie- He said caressing the soft curls and hugging her back, while a naughty grin crossed his face- …and if I recall well, a very ticklish one- and with that Red turned around the little girl over the blankets and start to tickle her on the sides, feet and finally moving up the pj’s sweater enough to blow her belly.

Agnes joyful laugh echoed in the room, and Red discovered, that was his favorite sound in the world. Agnes twisting amusingly trying to get away from her dad and laughing.

-Daddy stop, stop!!!- shout out Agnes breathless between laughs-your beard is scratching –

Red keeps tickling her feet while the girl laughed.

-Hey you two, don’t start the party without me !!!- Elizabeth’s cheerful voice interrupted their ticklish session, both looked at her smiling while she advanced carrying the breakfast to the bed. The smell was amazing, and it looked nice too, fried bacon, brewed coffee, milk, toasts, cheese, orange juice for Agnes, and a bowl of fruits.

Agnes’s belly growled and they started to laugh.

-Ok, someone here is very hungry indeed- Red reply looking at the little girl sheepishly.

Red was preparing Agnes a toast while Liz was pouring some juice. They were seated over the crumpled blankets, Agnes in the middle eating eagerly and making funny noises, Lizzie laughing from Red’s jokes, occasionally they looked at each other, locking eyes and smiled. He wished never have to get up from the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, hope you enjoy. A next one about Liz's present and Done. As always, all the mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

-I know I said you could spend the whole day on bed - said Elizabeth to a very relaxed Red,hands under his head,while he was looking at Agnes chewing the last bite of fruit and making faces to him – but maybe you should get dressed, we’re having guests-

-Who is coming?- asked Red lifting his eyes from his daughter and frowning.

-Dembe and family, and the guys from the Post Office-

-Elle is coming?-asked Agnes eyes glinting.

-It seems so sweety- Red replied, caressing the blonde head while Agnes grinned very pleased with the news- It’s going to be nice to see Dembe, has been a long time, how much…six months?-

-Well, Isabella and I were planning a reunion long time ago, and seeing the ocassion we decided it was the right time- said Elizabeth rising from the bed- Don’t you think?-

Red nodded, suddenly an idea crossing his mind.

-Right, but I can’t imagine Donald spending the whole afternoon with us- said Red amused.

-Be nice with him!- said Liz narrowing her eyes to him, while grabbing some the armchair close to the window – I want to have a peaceful lunch-

-Okay okay,promise won’t make fun of him- said Red lifting his hands in surrender- at least not too much-added Red smirking, to Liz dismay.

-So…lunch, who is cooking?-

-I do- said Liz very pleased with herself.

-Nice joke Lizzie,but seriously… who is cooking?-

Red's smile froze when he saw the “not amused at all” expression in Liz's face.

-YOU are cooking!!!- Red grabbed his daughter arm- Agnes, your mom is cooking!!!!-said Red with a wide eyed expression.

-Mommy is not nice to serve spaghetti when we’re having guests- said the little girl staring in a very serious way.

-Spaghetti is not the only thing I can cook- replied Liz afronted, hands on her hips.

-Yes it is- said both father and daughter at the same time, looking at each other and then bursting in laugh.

Elizabeth was baffled that her daughter had inherited the same twisted sense of humor from Red.

-But you’re good in other things - added Agnes seeing her mother’s face falling- like helping me with hand's work and fixing my toys. You’re a very nice mommy- grinned sweetly the little girl.

And of course, the charm and the flattering were an added bonus.

Elizabeth shook her head giving up.

-Anyway,I’m just the sous chef, Isabella is going to do the whole thing- said Lizzie turning around and getting out from the bedroom.

……

Dembe, Isabella and the adorable Elle arrived at twelve o’clock. They greeted each other very warmly, and when Agnes grabbed Elle's hand and pulled her upstairs with a “let me show you my new doll”, Elizabeth and Isabella went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, while Red and Dembe sat down comfortable on the couch enjoying a glass of Scotch and catching up.

Later, arrived Cooper and family bringing the dessert, an apple pie made by Charlene herself.

Then Samar and Aram bringing the wine, Aram babbling about how they had chosen the right wine according the date and a lot of research, and making all of them laugh with his nerdy terms.

Ressler was the last one in arrive, with his serious expression, that softened after a few sips of Scotch offered by Red.

The lunch passed amenable,and was very complimented by Red himself.

After, the men started to discuss some topics very enthusiastically, while drinking this time, a new bottle of Scotch Red had reserved for special ocassions.The talk flowed smoothly and even Donald made a few funny jokes for amazement of everybody, probably under the effects of alcohol.

Children were playing in the garden, a burst of laughing being heard frequently, and women chatted in the furthest corner of the room.

From time to time Red gazed to where Lizzie was standing, and they locked eyes and smiled.

Elizabeth was very pleased that lunch had been a success and everybody were enjoying themselves, especially Red, but actually that was kind of an aptitude in him, but the difference was that this time, he seemed truly relaxed and happy.

-You brought it?- she whispered to Samar, who had approached to her after leaving Aram explaining something about gourmet kitchen to Isabella.

-Yes- smirked Samar- exactly the one you asked for-

-You’re the best-

\- Right…but I want the sordid details- Samar winked to Liz.

Liz slapped lightly Samar's arm in response, grinning mischievously.

When Red got up to look for some ice from the freezer, Elizabeth taking the chance, grabbed his arm pulling him to the nearest room.

-Hey,what’s up?-Red asked not showing any resistance at all.

Finally crossing the threshold she faced him very excited.

-Thought it was time I give you my present-

-Lizzie I don’t think this is the right moment for your “ _present_ ”- Red stressed the word smirking- you know, we have guests outside- he gestured to the door.

-Oh, it’s not gonna take that long- said Liz turning around.

-Well I think we could disagree in that aspect….- Red halted his speech when suddenly Liz showed him a square box with a soft golden ribbon on it.

-Happy Father’s Day Raymond- she said giving him the box and tiptoing to kiss his cheeks.

A confused expression crossed Red’s face while he was holding the gift, looking at it, then at Liz, then the gift again,he worked his jaw, remaining silent.

-What?- asked Elizabeth, doesn’t understanding his reaction.

\- I thought….you said…- he was babbling, but when he saw the innocent expression on her face, he just shook his head amused from his own musings- Never mind sweetheart-

-So….open it-Liz prompted.

He was for second time today unwrapping a gift, finally opening the box to find a beautiful brown fedora inside.

-Oh, I love it Lizzie, thank you very much- he said really enthusiastic with the new hat, although deep down a little disappointed, but when he saw the happy face of Liz everything else was erased.

-You’re welcome honey- she said kissing his lips this time- now,let’s get back to the party before they start asking about us- She said pulling his hand again outside.

When finally people started to leave was already dark outside, between compliments, and well wishes they saw them go.

Agnes's yawn caught their attention, Lizzie lifting her child in her arms, while the blonde curled head rested in the crook of her neck.

-Let’s take a bath baby and get you ready for bed- said Liz kissing the forehead of her daughter.

Agnes nodded sleepy.

-Daddy can you read me a story before sleeping - asked the child slurring a little the words.

-Of course pinky pie, but first the bath- replied Red caressing her back.

…..

The reading took longer that he thought, but finally after half an hour Agnes got sleep.

Closing the door of her bedroom, he stayed a little longer in it, watching the adorable child in pink sleeping peacefully in it, praying silently he could always enjoy from these simple moments.

He remembered all the events of the day smiling, actually it had been a great day after all, sharing with friends and laughing and being happy. He needed to tell Lizzie it'd been an amazing idea.

He stopped in front of his bedroom, it was that….music? He asked himself listening to the low base coming from behind the door.

He turned the handle to be greeted by a darkened room, he turn the switch on, and suddenly the room was iluminated for a reddish colored light covering all the surfaces of the room. The music beating sensually in the atmosphere. Adjusting his eyes to the low light he could glimpse a small table close to the bed with a jar in it, a couple of cups, inside a bottle of…it that was champagne??But what make him gasped was the view on his bed.

Elizabeth was splayed in the middle of the bed,hair loose over her shoulders, propped on her arms wearing a burgundy lace piece of lingerie as excuse of clothes,(exactly that one he saw in the mall last month, and told her he would love to see her in it)that was covering actually nothing at all,long legs crossed sensually showing the garter belt attached, with the naughtiest smile ever, ogling shamelessly at Red and licking her lips.

-Come on _daddy_ ,let’s have our private party now…just you and me-

Red was speechless, but one thing he was sure, this day was just getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and DONE!  
> Hope you like it, thanks for all the kudos and comments,and thank YOU to dedicate a few moments from your busy day to read my newbie fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, constructive criticism always welcomed. English isn’t my birth tongue. All the mistakes are mine. Don’t own The Blacklist, but… you sure know that by now ;)


End file.
